Doughboys and girl romance!
by TurnTechGallows
Summary: Both Eff and D-boy are real now they meet new people and troubles along the way and new romance is found!
1. CHAPTER 1

I do not own jthm J.V 't like it don't read it.I own Moon and Star only.

MoonX Star romance my OC's

*EADR*

Doughgirl and boy romance!

It was a day like everyday fighting being angry from time to time.

D-boy was on the couch just laying there silent in human form looked

just like he did when he was a figment. But now he was human!He was thinking everything clearly .

"Okay I'm human now ."Nothing to worry about stay calm."he said aloud to no in

particular. As soon as he said that Eff came in wearing the same thing as when he was a figment

black and white stripped with the famous "Z?" with black baggy blue jeans.

"Hey ".Eff said. "What"?he said."Why do you always have to be sad about everything"?

"Because that's who I am". "Oh,anyways you want to go somewhere"?Eff said. He had started a

liking to D-boy he was alright to hang with it. "Sure why not got nothing to do let me take

a shower."he said. "Okay'.he said. He went to his room that was was red and black and some white,he went to get dressed to get ready for D-boy it was funny when D-boy had that look in his face .

Thirty mins. Later he was he was ready and D-boy was too."Hey Eff are you ready? ".he yelled from the couch."Yes ,I'm am just wait."he yelled from his room to D-boy. This was going be a suprising

face on his face.


	2. new friends

Doughboy and girl romance!

My OC's MoonxStar romance

*EaDr * If you don't know what it means :Eff and D-boy romance

For a picture of Star And Moon go to to Devaintart search:takerzisbak

I didn't know how to choose what the suprise was so i picked this idea instead.

Well ANYWAYS

On to the story!

chapter.2

Eff was wearing a pink skirt and black pants below with heart shirt that was black with pink was wearing it because to laugh his ass off when he saw D-boy face he was completly frozen and went up to him and shook him a little ."Let's get going".Eff said pulling D-boy out the door and shuting it behind him."Are you Seriously going to where that out here and whats with the pink and black , I can understand some pink and you wearing all black but all pink with a little black you -"shutup D-boy your talking to much lets just go somewhere .""Hey do you wonder where Johnny is we haven't see him in a while".He said walking and stopping where Johnny lives."Lets's go visit him Eff come on"."No D-boy we can get killed were human get it that means he hates us .""Who care let's see our master ".He said dragging Eff behing him .D-noy knocked on the door couple times .you can hear the squeaks of the floorboards and soon as that happend the doorknob rattled and Eff was behind D-boy and D-boy was just smiling like a door opened and ther was Johnny sticking his head out the door ."Umm hi who are you'll.""You don't rember us D-boy and Eff come on Johnny you couldn't foreget."He said on the floor on his knees."Fuck "."What".Eff said ."No not you come in I guess you can explain something D-boy since you are more brighter than Eff ."Wait HEY".The other said. "So what's going on and why is Eff wearing a skirt."Johnny said to D-boy ."Because he is stupid-"Hey I'm not stupid I actualy look good in this skirt. They both looked at him like he was crazy ."WHAT I do look good .""Fine Eff you look good in it now shutup so I can tell Johnny why were human"."You told Eff he looks good in pink what different about you always talk about death and killing yourself not existing and now you tell he looks good why not date him you both knew each other along time?"Wow you talk alot and me dating D-boy not right now sometime later ."D-boy looked at him like a crazy person he was speechless."Umm Eff i thought you hated D-boy and you just said you would date him."Your lying your just imagining that"."Whatever Eff let's all go somewhere to talk about this I haven't ate in months"."Sure "They both said .

I haven't been writing i would of put it earlier but all the power turned curse that here's the chapter.


	3. Eadr

Doughboy and girl Romance!

chapter 3.

Moon and Star are in this one first time more of them is coming. Deviantart:takerzisbak.

Pictures of them there and Eff in girl clothes.

Moon and Star were walking to Taco smell they hadn't ate in months so why not go they got to the place there was on couple people three guys one that said "Fuck" the other had the Z? and taller one black trench coat over the shirt that had a moose with black and white stripes they were all eating tacos exept the one with the Z? he was asleep i guess because he was laying down on the with the word had got me a taco and herself I think because i was staring at the them to long anyways I want to meet them .

"So that's how you'll became real.""Yeah,I really don't like it but what can i do about Eff is really into it.""You know Eff is asleep on you?""What!"he yelled causing Moon and Star to look at them and cause Eff to wake up and hit his head on the the table."What happend ow my head hurts?"You were asleep on D-boys lap and he freaked and you jumped and hit your head."Johnny with a weird smile.

Both had just finished and were talking ."So Star can we talk to them come on they can be intresting we already heard them scream."Moon said making a 'please face.'"Okay Moon".She said getting up with moon and holding her hand and walkin over there.

"Hi".Both said looking at who fully awake looked and said hi with that creepy smile and Johnny looking at them with a regular smile and D-boy who said hi but frowning.

"Hi".They all said at the sametime."I'm Star and this is moon."she said sadly."Why do you say it so sadly your just like D-boy. he said pointing at him and D-boy just giving him a death glare."That's who he is Eff you should know that by now."Johnny said looking at Eff and D-boy giving them both death glares ."Oh sorry about that Star and Moon there just having one of their dating promblems."Johnny said with funny smile."Aww your both dating you'll look perfect."Moon said to Eff and D-boy who looked shocked but Eff seemed a little happy."Yes we are dating right D-boy "."Giving a creep smile that would kill you if saw it."Yes,we are dating we just love each other right said looking at him gritting his teeth."Yes,I love you too D-boy."he said casualy and Johnny look at them in shock ."Hey can we go to are house we can talk."Moon said looking at them like a maniac."Yeah we can ".All said ." I'm going to bathroom Eff come on."he said pulling Eff .

I put it up cuz people realy wanted it up this is longer so I hope you like it!

+)


	4. Chapter 4

Doughboy and girl romance!

Yay! I'm finally getting somewhere thanks for all the reviews it really helps me! =)

*EaDr* Moon and Star romance

chapter 4.

D-boy was pulling Eff into the restroom to yell at him he pinned him against the wall and looked him in the seemed pleased at the way they were standin."C'monD-boy you can't be that mad we'll just-"shutup Eff Why did you say that ?""I didn't Nny started it D-boy come on it's no that bad to date me you know me to much."Eff said that made D-boy more mad."I do not like you Eff "."That's not very nice to say how about this."Eff said kissing him but when that happend Johnny had just came in wondering how long they will take in there."Umm Eff D-boy Moon and Star are wating for you."Johnny said akward at the scene.D-boy and Eff looked up shocked."This isn't what it looks like Johnny.""If you'll are dating that's just do that on your own time.""We-re not d a-ting Johnny Eff just started it you know.""Yeah,whatever let's get going .""Okay ".Both said."Hey D-boy we have to date each other so that means were a couple. Moon and Star already know ."Eff whispered in D-boys ear that made him feel nervous.

"Why?It feels so weird and you hate me."D-boy said ."I really don't hate you know".he said looking at him had just got to Moon and Stars house it was a two story house pretty big but it wasn't small neither ,we went in the walls were red and black in the living room there was two couches each side and in the middle and big flat screen T. went up the stairs to Stars room."And this is my room".Star said frowning it was black with white litle skulls doughboy would like that Eff and Johnny thought."Lets talk about what your about stuff and we can tell you about us too i hope we have something in common."Star said looking at the floor silently."Okay".All of them said."Lets start with me I'm Eff I'm serious sometimes I'm a maniac ."

*Sometime later*

Everyone had told each other all about them exept how they weren't real Moon and Star didn't say it or Eff and D -boy around night they decided to leave."Bye Moon and Star."the three said leaving .They had stopped at Johnny's house and dropped him off and said bye and d-boy and Eff went to there house.

"Gosh I'm bored and tired now ."Eff said falling on the couch and falling asleep. D-boy however looked at him and thought of what he said 'I really don't hate you' that was stuck in his mind so he really or he was just planning a sick joke he already wore a skirt and pink he meant it got up went to Eff he was so so ..cute in his kissed Eff's forehead what was he thinking .

Eff had felt that he looked at D-boy who had already left maybe .

Maybe...


	5. unexpected

Doughboy and girl romance!

Chapter 5.

I can't believe many people like this .Thanks invader Kat for the cookie. *yom yom* and thank you for all of you i have lots of ideas in my mind it's so it takes a little more time right know i'm writing my other fic. zadr so it be a little late on this.

MoonXStar romance

*EaDr* romance

D-boy was walking down the stairs awake he had woke up to the sound of Eff falling of the couch .He went over to the other on the floor and picked him up and put him on the couch .Eff woke up wide eyed and fell on the floor 'bam '."What did you do?"he said pointing to D-boy .

"I didn't do nothing Eff I just picked you up from the floor whick I should of left you there."D-boy said going into the kitchen not realy caring."Is there something to eat in there D-boy". "Not really but we can eat some toast i guess. "D-boy said. "Toast i always wanted to try toast D-boy make me toast I really want it ."he said giving a begging face. "Fine Eff i will make toast not because hungry true." "Noo you just love me so much D-boy don't you want to hug me". he said gigling . "Yeah, Eff i love you so much I want to kiss you." D-boy said sarcastily.

"You do that so nice maybe i want to kiss you too."He said with a evil smirk .He got up and walked over behind D-boy and pulled him to the couch and layed him flatly down while Eff pinned him down."What are you doi-"? He said getting cutoff. "Just doing what you asked ."He said smirking as soon he kissed D-boy on the mouth .D-boy had stopped fighting and just wrapped his hands around couldn't help see D-boys hand around him ."Like I said i don't really hate you." he said getting up and getting the toast.

Psyco Doughboy Just stared wide eyed and got up."I'm going to my room if i don't back i probably killed myself."he said looking down sad at the floor .When he got to his room he felt his lips with his hand .Maybe i do like him.

Maybe.

sorry i haven't put up a chapter I couldn't write everytime i wrote sentance i erased because because it didn't fit right.

So i wrote this stories like 5x in a row. Well hope you like it. Review!


	6. truths out

Doughboy and Girl romance!

Yes I am bak with my weird insane story I thinking of making my Invader bre-z:

well see I don't have a name for that one it's (BB and Bluey) or (Irkens !What!)

On to the story!

Moon and Star were sitting at the table talking about random stuff. "So are we going to hang with D-boy and Eff and Johnny."Moon said wanting to talk to them."Umm.. sure I guess."Star said in the usual tone. "Moon we have to tell them sometime that we aren't real."Star said looking at her. "We can't not yet."Moon said ."Come on."The other said look at her with sad eyes of her."Uhg..fine Star we can tell them maybe they have a sercret to.

(Johnnys house)

He was sitting down listining to to burger boy talk and talk about him eating."You know I find D-boy and Eff more intresting now."Johnny said bored."Well too bad they don't exist Johnny."Burger boy said."You want to bet."Johnny said. "Yeah I do.

Johnny then went to get Eff and D-boy .He ran and opened the door and ran than the a turn down the sidewalk and knocked on the door crazy."Hey Johnny."Eff said calling D-boy down here."I need both you and Eff."Johnny said."Johnny I don't like you in that way."Eff said freaked out a little."No you ediot I need you both to come with me ".He said to them whith D-boy who had just came."Just come with me."Johnny said grabbing both and pulling them to his he finally got their after pulling them he opened the door."See Meat there real."He said pointing to them. "Is that your head voice."Both Eff and D-boy said wondering.

"Yeah he is annoying as hell."Johnny said.

"I thought we were annoying."Eff said.

"Yeah you'll are annoying I rember when you'll fight like ediots."Johnny said.

"Well I'm not that strong like I said like when we weren't real."D-boy said sadly at Johnny.

"Well It's nice to meet the Doughboys isn't it."The voice said.

"Hey why can we hear your voice!" Both said at the same time.

"How should I know ."Johnny said.

"Well I don't know."D-boy said.

"So tell me how it is to feel real." The voice said.

"It's great! Right D-boy."Eff yelled.

"I rather not exist."D-boy said.

"Come on D-boy you have to like just one thing or someone."Eff said looking at him and Johnny.

"I like Johnny Eff." D-boy said that earned a gasp from Eff.

"You like me D-boy you don't want to see that you can die pretty fast."Johnny said looking at him odd.

"No not that way I got to tell you something in private Johnny."Psyco Doughboy said serious.

D-boy lead Johnny to the othere room."Okay tell me what that was about back there."Johnny said . "Eff is in love with me yesterday he pulled me on the couch and started making out with me and he said i don't really hate you 's confusing Johnny I don't have feelings .Do I?"D-boy said confused as ever. "He likes you D-boy. Which is weird because Eff said he hated you quite alot."Johnny said confused to.

"Well I will figure it out somehow."He said hugging D-boy which was a shock.

Moon and Star who had just been knocking came in.

"We have to tell you'll something."Both said to Eff and D-boy and Johnny who had just came from the other room.

"Well what is it."Johnny said.

"Well were not exactly real well first then we turned human."Moon said looking up.

"Aren't you going say something ."Both said.

"Well Psyco Doughboy and human either there just annoying head voices of mine that I used to have."Johnny said like nothing.

"Your voices to lucky you have a master."Star said sadly.

"I figured it out your the voice of sadness and your the voice of a maniac like me cool."Eff said happy .

Everyone looked at him with a 'duh" look.

"So lets get talkin Johnny ."said.

"Okay."

Thank you all for the reviews! This chapter is longer so here it is.


	7. Are you?

I'm so sorry for not writing for a while so hereit is.I'm probably putting up chapters slower but I will page may contain a little D-boy and Johnny romance or friendship.

Moon and Star romance

Eff and D-boy romance

Doughboy And Girl Romance!

chapter. 7

"Look so this is how it turned out we were human."Moon said.

_Flashback_

_Moon was walking down by the lake it was almost night and Star was sitting down by the looked like a doll rag,and Star did was darkish blue and black and grey with a moon was a red black and white little doll just like moon with a star necklace._

_They sat down and watched the lake flow were voices but they never had a turned Moon sad and Star and Star weren't dating yet but they heard of it by the humans that walked by were friends after all._

_So this how they turned human._

_Star was looking at the Star the twinkled so brightly at her wishing she was human because she was sader than normal._

_Moon sat there holding Star's hand looking at the moon wishing the same thing._

_When the moon and star sparkled brightly than ever before and shined on Moon and Star ._

_The next thing they knew they were human and unconcious._

_End of flashback!_

"So that's how you became real".All of them ask as Eff is eating a cookie.(SD)

"Yes."Both Moon and Star said.

"Well I find it INTRESTING."Eff and D-boy say.

"Shut up before I get a knife and put it to your head on the wall like I did when you'll weren't real."Johnny says threatning.

"Yes master."D-boy said looking at him with respect.

"No need to say that D-boy were real after all."Eff says cooly.

"Good D-boy but you don't need to call me master anymore you can but I got another stupid head voice."Johnny said looking at Eff like he was going to kill him.

"I find it you don't like him much."Star said looking up with here sad eyes.

"I don't hate him he just annoying and D-boy just a sucidal gone wrong but D-boy I find him better now."Johnny said smiling at D-boy which he never did before.

"That's Creepier than me."Eff yelled pulling D-boy in the other room.

"What Eff?"D-boy yelled.

"A-are you dating Johnny?"Eff said stuttering.

D-boy looked at him shocked .

Like I said I'm so sorry for not updating I'm drawing the pictures for them so you can see i'm still drawing Star but Moon i threw already and my IZ picts are there .R&R


	8. The End

Well I wrote this but when my brother turned the computer It got erased I was almost done holes in Eff and D-boy romance finally heh I'll probably make a sequal got everything planned .Ohh I got an Iz pig plush backback it so soft like a rock.(O_O)So heres the chapter.

MoonXStar romance!

Doughboy and girl Romance!

chapter 8.

Eff's P.o.V

Eff looked at him didn't just say that D-boy loved him and he meant that was his plan and it smiled and kissed D-boy on the lips with force. He pulled back "I love you D-boy and I'll always will."Eff whispered in D-boys that they went to the other room holding hands .

Johnnys P.o.v

When he saw D-boy and Eff come out of the other room holding hands and kissing each other maybe it was a weird pinched himself nope it was that he shrugged and sat across from Moon and Star."So you'll are dating again."Johnny said .

"Yes ."Both said.

With that we all started talking joking around maybe this was the life I was suppose to have and I had the best time .I layed down on the floor with D-boy and Eff holding hands and Moon and Star holding hands.I was the only one not with someone and more I thought about It the more it bothered I fell asleep I hadn't slept in I dreamed a dream.

Eff and D-boy fell asleep on there chests .And Moon and Star hugging each other muttering something shacking like she was having a nightmare.

Maybe..

I

need

a...

The End but there is a Sequal *Ghost noises* Yes there is Its called :The Doughgirls Romance!

Guess what thats about I'm taking A week break but before I do .Im updating on Invader Bre-z:lies .And got to :Takerzisbak on Deviantart it has art no derh!And See you all in a week wazomers reviewerz!And yes this a cliff hanger .OR SO! O/O


End file.
